


Bajo el atardecer

by EraiErai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Final de Kanto. Sanada recuerda el momento en que Yukimura dejó el equipo en sus manos. Pero, ¿qué ocurrió después de eso?





	Bajo el atardecer

Llegaron al puente que cruzaban a diario camino a la estación, el sol anaranjado del atardecer se reflejaba en el río sobre el que estaban. Los ojos de Yukimura tenían un brillo que denotaba tristeza, no era nada nuevo, su mirada llevaba siendo así desde su primer colapso, en la estación, pocas semanas antes.

"Van a ingresarme."

Las pasas de Sanada se detuvieron en seco en medio del puente, quedando detrás del otro chico, que al darse cuenta de que avanzaba solo, se detuvo también.

"¿Ingresado?"

"Sí."

"¿Tan grave es?" Creía haber entendido mal, no podía ser que Yukimura, la persona más fuerte que conocía, tuviese que ser ingresada por unos desmayos. Si bien era cierto que Sanada era quien más se preocupaba por la salud de su amigo, estaba convencido de que el peliazul se recuperaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

"He probado todas las técnicas posibles, pero voy a tener que afrontarlo y resolverlo de una vez." Yukimura se apoyó en la baranda del puente, asomándose al río. Empezó a soplar una suave brisa que movió mechones del cabello azul del chico hacia atrás. Sanada no podía verlo, pero Yukimura pronunció esas últimas palabras con una leve pero triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

"Yukimura..."

"Oye, Sanada," el menor se dio la vuelta, encarando ahora al pelinegro "¿Por qué juegas a tenis?"

"¿Hn?" La luz del sol iluminaba a Yukimura a contraluz, causando que Sanada no pudiese verle el rostro en su totalidad. No acabó de entender la pregunta. "¿Que por qué juego a tenis?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?" la voz del peliazul era débil, al igual que su rostro. Se apoyó de nuevo, esta vez de espaldas, esperando una respuesta.

"Porque el tenis es todo cuanto tengo, por eso." la voz de Sanada, en cambio, era serena y firme. Lo que no entendía el chico era por qué Yukimura le preguntaba algo así cuando la respuesta era tan evidente. Al fin y al cabo llevaban jugando a tenis juntos desde que tenían apenas 4 años, eso era algo que Yukimura sabía de sobras.  
Entonces el menor agachó la cabeza, desviando su mirada al suelo.

"Claro, a mí me pasa igual. Si me quitasen el tenis, ya no me quedaría nada." 'Nada por lo que luchar'. Otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos. Aun con la cabeza agachada, Yukimura levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Sanada, que lo miraba con cara de sorpresa. El mayor separó levemente los labios, preparándose para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarlos. En vista de eso fue el peliazul el que habló de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.  
 _"El tenis es todo mi ser."_

Entonces sí que el chico de la gorra se sobresaltó ligeramente, dando un paso hacia adelante. El tono con el que Yukimura dijo eso no le gustó nada.

"Espera un momento. Hablas como si no fueses a jugar a tenis nunca más." Al oír eso Yukimura simplemente se dio la vuelta de nuevo, volviendo a dar la espalda a Sanada. Soltó una leve risa y apoyó de nuevo los codos en la baranda. Su cejo se frunció de manera casi imperceptible. Miró su reflejo en el agua, y lo que veía era un chico frágil. Eso no le gustaba, él era el hijo de Dios y no dejaría bajo ningún concepto que nada le impidiese jugar a tenis de nuevo. Echó su mirada en frente, decidido.

"Todo lo contrario, Sanada. Te juro que volveré."  
…...

Yukimura extendió su mano hacia Sanada, esperando que el otro le respondiese con el mismo gesto.

"Cuento contigo para encargarte del equipo en mi ausencia, Sanada." El mayor no parecía mostrar intención de alargar su mano, manteniendo su mirada apuntando al suelo. Yukimura, pero, siguió dejando el brazo en alto. Lo único que obtuvo del otro chico fue una vaga respuesta.

"Claro, déjalo todo en mis manos." Levantó la mirada y siguió hablando. "Tú concéntrate en tu recuperación." Esta vez sí le devolvió el contacto, apretando su mano contra la del peliazul. En un inicio parecía ser un apretón corriente, un poco más fuerte de lo común; pero al pasar el rato su agarre se suavizó y se centró simplemente en el contacto con la fina mano del otro. Podía notar las duricias de sus dedos, causadas por el constante agarre de la raqueta.  
Ambos bajaron sus manos sin soltarlas, sus miradas seguían fijadas en el otro, hasta que Sanada alargó su brazo libre hacia el visor de su gorra y lo bajó ocultando sus ojos y lo que parecía ser el inicio de un sonrojo. Yukimura giró su cabeza hacia el río para no incomodar demasiado al otro chico y manteniendo su sonrisa afirmó el agarre de sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Sanada.

"Sanada, quiero que sepas una cosa."

"Hm-"

"En el fondo, todo se resume a la confianza que tengas en ti mismo."

Sanada levantó la cabeza y tiró del brazo de Yukimura soltándolo después para rodear al menor. Éste escondió su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Sanada, correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza. Ambos dejaron caer sus bolsas de deporte al suelo y fue entonces cuando el pelinegro noto que los hombros de Yukimura temblaban, pudiendo oir también algún que otro sollozo.

"¿Sabes cual es el problema? Que ahora mismo no tengo confianza en mi mismo." Colocó sus brazos sobre el pecho de Sanada y se separó de él, rompiendo el contacto. "No tengo derecho a darte consejos cuando ni siquiera yo puedo cumplirlos..."

"No digas eso, Yukimura. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, tú puedes con esto y más." El pelinegro acarició la mejilla del capitán y le miró fijamente. "Y yo estaré esperándote de vuelta. Todos estaremos esperándote."

Las lágrimas de Yukimura fueron disminuyendo poco a poco hasta dejar de brotar. Acto seguido se cubrió la boca con la mano y soltó una risa ahogada que descolocó a Sanada.

"¿Qué ocurre, Yukimura?" El menor colocó su mano encima de la de Sanada, que seguía en su mejilla. Fue entonces cuando este se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Yukimura y por un momento pudo notar toda la sangre de su cuerpo subiendo hasta su cara, provocándole otro notable sonrojo.

"Sanada, estás rojo."

"¡N-no estoy rojo!" Exclamó, poniéndose aún más rojo.

"¿No? ¿Y esto, Genichiroh?" El peliazul se burló de él pellizcándole las mejillas, le había llamado por su primer nombre sin darse cuenta, cosa que hizo que Sanada se ruborizase aún más.

"¡Déjame, Yukimura!" Agarró con sus manos las muñecas de Yukimura, cosa que provocó un sobresalto en el menor. Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro, Sanada seguía rojo y eso al hijo de dios le encantaba, porque sentía que estaba viendo una faceta del emperador que nadie más sería capaz de ver jamás.  
Hizo un paso hacia adelante, uniendo sus frentes; Sanada empezaba a sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba a la vez que se notaba la de Yukimura contra su cara. Entonces Yukimura lo arrinconó contra el borde del puente y se acercó a su boca. A Sanada le temblaban los labios y se le notaban los nervios en la mirada. El peliazul le acarició la mejilla y le besó levemente en la comisura del labio.

"Lo siento." Pese a su disculpa, Yukimura repitió la acción, besándole esta vez en medio de la boca. Pudo notar en su totalidad los labios del mayor. Pese a que no lo parecía sus labios eran dulces, aunque el sabor se mezclaba con el salado de sus propias lágrimas ya secas. Pasó su mano por su nuca y por el cabello negro que se asomaba por debajo de su gorra y lo acarició lo más suavemente que pudo, dejando que Sanada le rodeara la cintura con los brazos. Rompió el contacto con sus labios y siguió tomando el liderazgo, esta vez soltando pequeños besos por todo el largo de cuello, provocando algún que otro ruido proveniente del otro chico.

"Yukimura... Estate quieto..." Dijo finalmente apartándose del alcance de sus labios.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo éste mirando a Sanada con una sonrisa que por poco derrite al emperador. "Te estaba gustando." Se rió.

"C-cállate..." El mayor se sonrojó de nuevo, ocultando sus ojos bajo la gorra.

"Pero bien que no lo niegas" Yukimura sonrió, separándose de Sanada y agarrándole la mano. El mayor enlazó sus dedos con los del otro y agarró su bolsa, que seguía en el suelo. El otro siguió sus pasos y también recogió la suya.

"Deberíamos irnos ya, se está haciendo tarde y mi madre se preguntará dónde estoy." Sanada aceptó la propuesta de Yukimura y ambos siguieron su camino esta vez agarrados de la mano. "Sanada..." dijo el peliazul "Gracias. Ahora siento que verdaderamente puedo superar todo esto, gracias a ti puedo confiar en mi mismo."

"Descuida, Yukimura. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Sanada seguía tenso, pero era realmente feliz. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón ayudar a Yukimura, y esto el otro lo sabía.  
Siguieron su camino hacia la estación, a un ritmo tranquilo. Yukimura se acercó más a Sanada y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, apretando más el agarre de sus manos. Era feliz de saber que siempre tendría a alguien a su lado, y ahora estaba convencido de que ganaría. Ganaría a su enfermedad y volvería más fuerte que nunca al Rikkai, junto a sus compañeros, junto a Sanada.


End file.
